


Proof

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Kuromomo Week 2014 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among every birthday gift, this was something she didn’t want to have the most. for kuromomoweek day #1: birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Among every gift which could be offered to her as a present for her birthday, this was the worst one, placed on the bottom of the list what she wanted. She actually didn’t mind being given nothing on her birthday, as long as it wasn’t something like this.

Who on the earth actually wanted to have a sick boyfriend on her or his own birthday? Neither Momoi Satsuki. But who was her to reject the fate? Too much forcing himself on training while he had a lot of college activities and assignments resulted his body to fall into such a worst state. Hospital was the only choice to cease his worsening condition. His friend had run him on midnight, shocking Momoi a lot. And it had drawn her tears in no time.

So here she was, spending her time on the chair accompanying Kuroko who had to take a bed rest at least for three days ahead. She lacked of sleep. Half of the reason was because she always had nightmare about his condition, the another half was just because she was worrying that she couldn’t be there when he needed her at midnight. Her fingers were moving in fidget.

Kuroko raised one of his hand, she reacted spontaneously, “Do you need something, Tetsu- _kun_?” her voice was almost trembling, her brows furrowed in such a worrying manner. “Do you feel something bad? Does your head hurt? Or your body feels heating up?”

The first answer she got was just a simple smile from Kuroko. The boy propping onto the bedside was holding his smile a little longer than he had intented it to be. His hand went down without Momoi noticing it at all.

“You don’t have to be that anxious, Satsuki- _san_.”

“How can’t I be easy on your condition?” she disputed with all of her strength to not to be seen trembling. “You are—”

“I’m fine. I only need resting. So, don’t think as I would fall into a comma or something.”

“But—”

“Today is your birthday. You are supposed to have fun outside, you have a lot of friends outside, right? Then just go, I’m fine. Kagami- _kun_ or Furihata- _kun_ can replace you for awhile if you want to have a little party with some of your partners.”

“No,” she shook her head furiously, forcefully not to cry once again like last night, “How can I have fun with them but I leave you here, my sick boyfriend? Does your head still hurt?”

“But a girl like you deserves a nice treatment and some gifts on your special day.”

Momoi couldn’t help being blushed at his words, but she didn’t think that she had to be like that on such condition. It was not a lovey-dovey moment, she was aware of that. This time when she was being able to be alone only with Kuroko was not the time to exchange sweet words. He was sick, how dare she to cling and to fly on his telling yet she had a bigger concern?

“A gift that I really want to have is just ... just you to be healthy again, Tetsu- _kun_. And one of the efforts I can do to reach the condition is only accompanying you, helping you whenever you need me, and sitting here to entertain you so that your feeling is not going to be worst.”

Kuroko’s fingers reached for hers, holding it as if it was a precious thing which very dear to him. “Maybe we can’t have the gift at the moment, yet you are still able to have another gift for yourself. This is you precious day, at least, treasuring yourself is the best choice.”

“I think I have done it,” she replied with a smile, along with a strong hold as an answer for his grip. “Yes, I have. I am doing what I consider as treasuring myself. It is accompanying you.”

Out of her prediction, Kuroko shook his head. “No, not exactly like that. The gift is lot simpler than it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Stop worrying about me,” he raised another hand to brush on her crown of head. “It is a gift for yourself. Be happy. I’m not that sick as you think I am. Believe me.”

Momoi lowered her head. She played her thumb on one of his fingers, “Ah, you are right, Tetsu- _kun_ ....”

The other hand went down to her chin, raising her face to meet his gaze. “You got it?” her nodding was an answer he was seeking for, and then he continued, “Sorry for not being able to give you a reassurance kiss. I’m afraid that you will be getting sick to. Save it as my debt to you.”

She didn’t hesitate to shorten their gap by hugging him slowly, carefully not to disturb the medical equipment supporting him with the intimate touch. “You are the one who are sick in this moment ... yet I’m the one who are weak and needing your support to my mental state. I’m such a useless.”

He patted her back, “A pair of black circle under your eyes was a proof that you are not useless.”


End file.
